The Return
by BattedConan316
Summary: James' best friend has been gone for a year and now that he is back how does everyone feel about this and why was he gone? please reveiw and tell me where I can improve. No flames please. strong language minor violence rating may change. not cousincest
1. A Helping Hand

The scarlet train had smoke billowing from the top of it signaled that the train was about to leave and one James Sirius Potter had still not got on it.

'Mum let go i'm waiting for Steel.' He complained.

'James i don't care if you're waiting for the bloody minister for magic you are getting on this train now and call Isaac by his real name.' Replied Ginny Potter.

'Mum if I've told you once i've told you a thousand times call Isaac "Steel" it's _HIS _name.'

'Ok James I'm sorry now if you don't get your arse on that train now I will!' Ginny threatened. James, knowing that when his Mum threatened something then she bloody meant it, sprinted for the train just as it started to move out.

'James if you miss that train I will kill you myself!" he heard his loving Mother scream. With that amazing bit of encouragement from her he pushed himself harder and jumped for the train that was pulling away. He managed to land land in the train but not well as he got up from hanging half out the train he slipped and had to hold on to the bar by the entrance.

_Shit, shit, shit. _Were the intelegent thoughts going through his head at that moment in time. He could fell his sweaty hands start to slip against the warm metal , he could hear gasps com from the sides of him. That was the thing that really annoyed him because here he was holding on for dear life and all they were doing was watching him.

'Stop staring and help me you wankers!' He yelled as he slipped further from the bar.

'Thats why I'm here.' A calm voice said avbove him as a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him in.

James sat there for a minute, deeply breathing in and out his eyes closed. When he opened them he saw a hand that was wrapped in white gauze held out in an "Here-Let-me-help-you" kind of way and James took it and looked, for the first time, at his saviour and he saw a face that he hadn't seen in a year, one that always had a smile on it, that had shining brown almost black eyes.

'Steel!' James cried

'Riot!' Steel called back they man hugged for a moment before James said:

'Lets find the other I'm sure they will want to see you.' James looked him up and down for a second 'And to see how much you've changed.'

Steel just laughed 'I doubt that they will recognise me I've changed from the overweight, spotty, glasses wearing twat I used to be.'

'Well I still think your as cool as ever mate. You've just had a few upgrades.' James said with a smile.

'I can't wait to see Dominique.' Steel sarcasticly said, at this James frowned. Dom was his cousin and she could be a right bitch at times and poor old Steel here had been her biggest target but as good as she was dishing it out Steel could utterly destroy her if he really wanted.

As they walked to they walked to the usual compartment James asked a question.

'What was it like?' It had been a simple question but it had utterly frozn Steel as he thought about it.

'Horrible...' Came the whispered reply James just nodded he knew that he would tell him in his own time and that wasn't yet.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be I'll tell you soon lets find the others first James just nodded and took in his old friends apperence.

His face had remained the same minus all of the spots and glasses, it had thined out and he had a five o'clock shadow that suited him, he had had grown about a foot and now stood at about six foot two or three he was leaner faster and altogether in better shape then when he had left.

'Why do you have tape around your wrists?'

'Oh I fought someone with them on and I liked their look.'

the rest of the short trip to the compartment was in silence until

'Right Steel this is very important for you to know, I will go in first and you follow me after i give you the signal. Ok?'

'Fine but whats the signal?'

'Trust me you'll know and you will know what to do.'

'O...k?'

'Hey guy do you wanna meet an old friend of mind?'

'Sure.' Was the collective reply.

'Come on then mate.'

Steel walked into the compartment and said, 'hi I'm Steel but I'm pretty sure you guys know me as Isaac Thomas.'

Gasps were ther replys he got and as he looked at everyone he saw how they all had changed physically but personality wise only time would tell.


	2. The mystery called Steel

Dom looked in shock at the guy who had claimed to be the boy she had bullied for so long. Now she felt like if she tried to hurt him again he would be able to destroy her in more ways than one and this annoyed her quite a bit. She had to be the one in charge. She looked him up and down other than his bodily changes he had upgraded his wardrobe he was wearing a unzipped black jacket, a white undershirt with a blue dragon pattern on it, dark blue jeans and white trainers.

'So guys how have you been this past year?' Steel asked.

'Good and now we got our strategist back we can start doing the more risky pranks.' Fred said with a devious glint in his eye. 'Also you should know that we played the ultimate prank last year.'

'Without me? Ah the pain of being betrayed by me best friends who said that I could do it with them.' Steel said overdramatically then he slumped in his seat. 'Just so you know I'm dead.'

Laughing James said 'Hey Dom maybe you should give him mouth to mouth seeing as you haven't stopped looking at him since he got in.' everyone laughed at the blushing Dom even the 'dead' Steel.

'C'mon Dom I've stopped breathing. Ughhh….' Everyone looked at him and laughed harder except from Dom whose blush had intensified when he said that.

'Shut up!' she yelled at them all.

Steel got up and said 'Calm down Dom it was just a joke alright.'

'Oh piss off Isaac.'

'Lookout guys we got a badass over here'

She pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at his heart 'Fuck off Thomas I hate you. Also come near me again and I'll fuck you up.'

'Say that again when I have a wand out as well.'

'Pull it out then.'

Steel looked at her then slowly pulled out his wand then handed it too James who shot him a confused look.

'I won't fight you Dom.'

'Why, the fuck, not?'

'It's not right I none of us have done anything wrong your just angry that the boy you spent so long trying to destroy has come back and seems more then able to handle you in a verbal, physical or magical fight. If I'm right this makes you feel weak and I know you, you hate being weak you'll do anything to avoid that well almost anything and that is why I'm not going to fight you it's not right.' By this time Dom's grip on her wand had loosened and her hand was trembling.

'C'mon follow me.' He said as he took her free hand he took he outside he looked up and down the halls to see if anyone was around he doubted it as this was about the time that everyone was getting changed for the arrival at Hogwarts

'Dom, no matter what people say or what you think, YOU are one of the strongest people I know and that is saying something.' He said as tears were building up in her eyes.

'No… I'm not… I'll never be.' She said in a very weak and small voice.

Steel wrapped his arms around her and said 'Don't doubt yourself. You are strong you have to be if your able to show your emotions. Also as the great Albus Dumbledore said your only weak if you live without love.'

'But… *HIC*… I don't love anyone.'

He started to stroke her back. 'No not that type of love but all the types of love… like the love between friends or the love between family members. That type of love… without that you will be worthless, nothing. Of course that is only if you don't love anything or anyone.'

Sniffling she looked up at him and said quietly. 'Thank you Isaac.'

'Can't you call me Steel?' He whined.

'No.' She giggled 'Isaac? Just so you know I don't hate you.'

He squeezed her tighter 'I know. We're frenemies. Now c'mon lets go back in.'

She gave him a watery smile and walked back in.

James looked at Steel who just nodded and sat down next to him and whispered to him 'I'll tell you later.'

James nodded and turned to Dom 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah. I'm feeling much better now thanks.'

'Whoa what did you do to Dom, Steel? She's talking to James NICELY!' Fred exclaimed.

Dom sent a glare at Fred. 'Nothing, but if you don't want to lose your bollocks then I would shut the fuck up.'

Fred took a look at Dom and said: 'Point taken.'

Laughing everyone turned back to their conversations. About a half hour later Rose came in an screeched at them to change into their school uniforms. When she had done that Fred made a remark that earned him a very hard slap.

About an hour after that they walked over to the carriages. When they reached them Steel stopped and looked at the carriages.

'Guys?'

They all turned to look at him and James said: 'yeah?'

'Aren't the carriages supposed to be horseless?'

'Yes, why?'

''Cause there are some skeletal horses driving them.'

While everyone else was looking at him in confusion, Rose gasped in comprehension.

' those skeletal horses are Thestrals.'

'Rose what's a Thestral?'

'Don't you read books? Anyway A Thestral is a breed of winged horses with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's. They are very rare, and are considered dangerous by the Ministry of Magic. Thestrals are, undeservedly, known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death and fully accepted the concept or due to their somewhat grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance.'

'Rose why do you always sound like you've swallowed an encyclopaedia?' Steel asked.

'Shut up I don't and besides how come you can see them? I mean that you've never been able to see them before have you?'

'No and it's private as to why I can see them, but I will tell you when the time is right.'

They got in the carriage and joked and talked all the way to the magical school.


	3. A strange friendship

The carriage ride passed in silence as everyone was trying to figure out why Steel could see the Thestrals. _'It has to mean that he has seen someone die but if he couldn't see them in his fifth year then why can he see them now? Did he see someone die when he was away? Argh… I'm just going to have to wait for him to tell us.' _James thought.

Steel looked at James and gave him a nod that meant that he would tell him what had happened when he was gone. Dom on the other hand was just wondering why the hell Steel was being so nice to her even though she had been a right bitch to him the whole time they had been at Hogwarts.

'So how did the ultimate prank go?' Steel asked.

Fred's head whipped around so fast they were surprised he didn't have whiplash. 'Stage one went perfectly, stage two went great as well but there was some collateral in stage three.' He recited.

'So the Slytherin's were wearing neon pink clothes for a while, they all ate the extremely powerful laxatives and but there were extra chickens running around for a while, is what you're saying?' Steel asked.

'Exactly, but we kind of got some of the teachers with it, although it was bloody brilliant to see Teddy looking like a chicken.'

'I wouldn't talk about the prank around ted though 'cause when we did it he was so pissed that he gave me and Fred practically a mountain of homework, he also gave detentions to anyone who called him a chicken." James put in.

'Worth it though.' Fred said getting a nod from James.

'So Steel do you have any new ideas for pranks this year? Seeing as it's our last we do need a new ultimate prank 'cause you know we do need to go out with a bang.' James asked.

'Well I do have one but it will take a long time to get it ready let alone done, but I'm not sure if I want to do it with you seeing as you did the last ultimate prank without me.'

'Please do the prank! Please if you don't I will actually jump off the top of the astronomy tower and it will be all your fault!' Fred said with fake tears streaming down his face.

'Alright, alright I'll do it just never do that again. It's weird.'

Suddenly Fred jumped into Steels lap and started running a finger up and down his chest while saying 'I love you Steel just so you know, your mine.' He said his head getting closer to Steel's.

'Holey shit, get the fuck off me.' He said as he threw Fred to the ground, got up and ran out of the carriage.

'Wait!' Fred yelled as he got up, 'I want your anal virginity!' he then proceeded to run out of the carriage after him.

'Do you think that they know that we're only a hundred or so metres away from the castle and that they ran the wrong way?' Rose asked.

'I'm sure they'll find their way back, I mean it's not like it's the first time they've done something like this.' Roxanne clarified.

An hour later after the sorting, when everyone was starting their seconds a very dishevelled looking Steel came in dragging Fred, who seemed unconscious, along by his right leg. Every one hall turned look at them. At first it seemed like no-one could recognise him because of all of his physical to changes. That was until Al called out; 'Steel what did you do to our cousin?'

Steel looked at Al then at Fred and said loudly 'I hit him with a big rock.'

Al stared at him for a second before shrugging and saying 'Fair enough.'

There was silence in the hall, other than the sound of Fred's body being dragged along, then whispers broke out all over the hall it was fairly obvious what it was about and it didn't take long for the questions to come in.

'Why were you gone for a year!' A random Ravenclaw called out. Not long after shouts were coming from all sides until Steel took out his wand and pointed it at his own throat.

'Shut the hell up!' he called in his magically amplified voice ceasing all of the shouts. 'Right, now that I don't have to worry about Fred waking up any time soon I will tell you that why I was missing for so long is a secret and you cannot know until I want you or I am forced to tell you, don't get any bright ideas snakes.' He said sternly.

He then proceeded to sit down and load his plate with food while Fred was lying face down on the floor in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. 'So,' He began in between mouthfuls. 'How many in each house and who are the prefects from last year?'

'Well me and Al are prefects for this year and last years are Louis and Molly and nine for Hufflepuff, eight for Ravenclaw, seven for Slytherin and six for us.' Rose explained.

Steel's eyes glinted with barely contained mischief as he turned to Louis and Al 'So… you're the new prefects then?' they nodded 'Right I'm sure that you will do your best to stop us from pulling pranks and try to set us up on the straight and narrow.'

Louis and Al just smirked and winked while Rose and Molly said in perfect unison. 'Steel I swear to Merlin that if you, James or Fred try to do anything that is against the rules then we will send a letter to Gran.' James paled at this and Fred twitched but Steel just smiled and said;

'I'm sure you will Rose but that is if you see us do it and you know how many people see us pull these pranks. You know how we respond to threats and how good we are.'

'I still don't know how you pranked all of the prefects in third year at once when classes were on and they were all in separate locations.' Roxanne wondered.

James just looked at her and said. 'Elementary my dear cousin.'

With that Professor McGonagall stood and started to give her speech then sent them to bed.

'Oh I've just remembered something, what was the song like that the sorting hat sang?'

Dom looked at him and said, 'A sort of cryptic warning.'

'Really? Interesting.' As his eyes glazed over indicating that he was deep in thought.

'Whatever, Steel Quidditch try-outs will happen this Saturday and I want you to be as good as you were before you left in our fifth year 'cause last year we lost 'cause our keeper was shit and he let in to many goal even though all caught the snitch each time.' James told him in his captain's voice.

'Yes sir Mr Captain Sir.' Steel said saluting. In their second year Dom, Fred, Roxanne, James and Steel all tried-out for the team and they all got in. The current team was;

Steel: Keeper  
>Fred: Beater<br>Roxanne: Beater  
>James: Seeker<br>Lily: Chaser  
>Dom: Chaser<br>Al: Chaser

'Um… guys do you think it was a good idea to leave Fred in the great hall?' Lily asked.

'Yes. I'm sure that he'll just laugh and come up to bed when he wakes up.' Steel answered.

As they all got to bed and were just about to fall asleep they could swear they heard someone yell out 'Assholes'.

A/N I hope you liked this chapter and if you could offer any prank ideas that would be great also very soon we will be finding out what Steel had been doing while he was gone.


End file.
